


First Impressions?

by ToughPaperRound



Series: First Impressions? [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Malec meet at the Club...





	First Impressions?

Magnus is at the Club to meet with an obnoxious Shadowhunter and receive a no-doubt paltry payment for rendering his assistance.

Their business, however, is interrupted by the appearance of a Circle member. A Circle member who is, it seems, determined to end his life by making a nuisance of himself in the presence of The High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Before the Shadowhunters (or even he!) can sort out this rude intruder, an arrow zooms across the club like one of the laser beams he banned from his club a decade ago. It strikes the Circle Curr with deadly force and the natural order is restored.

The group turn their heads to seek out the beneficent Archer, and see a tall, dark-haired young Shadowhunter descending the stairway at speed. He scans the room to reassure himself there are no accomplices, strides across to the corpse, recovers the weapon and performs a cool flip of the blade before glancing up at the other members of his team.

"Who are you?" remarks Magnus in quiet awe.

The tall young man flicks his eyes towards Magnus, cocks a hip, and rolls his eyes.

"For goodness' sake, Magnus! Every time, really?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Mansikka for the listening ear as always 💕
> 
> This ficlet series will have a few variations on this theme... cos I can't decide on a favourite. Think of it as a Selection Box? Merry Christmas xx


End file.
